


[podfic] a sun in your hands

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-RotJ, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: When the word gets out regarding Luke and Leia's parentage, a number of things become exponentially more complicated.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] a sun in your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sun in your hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639801) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



**Title:** a sun in your hands

 **Author:** skazka

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 5:25

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/4/items/asuninyourhands/a%20sun%20in%20your%20hands.mp3) | [alternative link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/t7ae8t78qu/a_sun_in_your_hands.mp3)  
  



End file.
